Dipifica Oneshots and Short Stories
by HufflepuffFilth
Summary: Just a place for all of my oneshots and shorts. Lots of fluff and romance. Feel free to send me headcannons and ideas for future shorts!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first oneshot for the collection! This'll mostly be fluff, so hopefully you'll get some happy feels from it!  
Feel free to send me headcannons and ideas to write up! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls!**

* * *

"You know," Pacifica panted as her feet pounded against the ground beneath her. "When I said 'I'd love to go for a run through the woods with you,' this wasn't exactly what I had in mind!" Beside her, Dipper ran. The dirty look she threw at him only made the exhilarated smile on his face widen.

He was enjoying this.

 _Bastard.  
_  
She'd never really thought that Dipper Pines would grow up to be the adrenaline junkie he was - if she had known prior to the start of their relationship not even two weeks ago, she'd never have gotten involved with him in the first place (okay, so that was a total lie, but _this hadn't exactly been the date she'd had in mind).  
_  
Though to be fair, Dipper Pines felt far removed from the dorky twelve year old she'd first met him as. Five years on, he'd turned into a pretty well-rounded person that she'd been able to count as a friend for a good portion of the time she'd known him. She couldn't really remember when it was that they'd officially become friends, but she was glad it had happened.

His eyes were blown wide, his pupils swallowing up the brown of his irises, and she didn't have a single clue as to how the hell his old pine tree trucker cap was managing to stay on his head.

Dipper flung himself over a fallen tree blocking their path, propelling himself across with a sturdy hand against the trunk, feet hitting the ground on the other side.

It unnerved her how apparent it was that he'd obviously done this before.

 _Good choice, Northwest. Pick the guy that thinks death is the next great adventure. Well. Done.  
_  
She optioned to slide beneath the gap of the tree, and Dipper grabbed her hands with his totally sweaty gross ones to pull her upright, before speeding off again.

"C'mon, Paz!" He hollered as she made a break for it when she heard the crash and growl behind them. It rumbled the ground beneath her, and she barely managed to keep her balance. "Survival lies beyond the horizon!"

"Shut up, you asshole!" She shrieked, elbowing past him as she raced through the woods in the direction of the Shack like a bat out of hell. She heard a soft grunt behind her, but not even a moment later he has fallen into a run beside her. How the hell was he not out of breath?! She felt like her lungs were splitting open inside of her throat!

"What," she began through wheezy breathes. "Is- that-" She stumbled, then regained her balance. _"Thing_ anyway?"

"It's a Sattabear."

"A _what?"  
_  
"It'll eat your face!" He supplied.

"SO WHY DID YOU THINK POKING IT IN THE EYE WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA!?"

"Because I'm a seventeen year old teenaged boy that's allowed to impress his girlfriend?"

She would have thought it was sweet had she not wanted to slap him.

"Pines, do I look impressed?" She wiped sweat from her forehead, blinking against the blurry surroundings. "Argh! You are the absolute _worst!"_

A guilty grin grew on his face. "I may have judged the situation I was in a little too early."

 _A little?!  
_  
She really wanted to smack him, but the smile on his face was doing nothing to let that thought get any traction.

He was just so _cute and ugh screw him for being able to play with me like this!  
_  
Stupid shithead. Asshole. Argh!

"Hey, as soon as we get back into the Shack wards it'll go away and you'll be thanking me for the best work-out you've had in years!"

"If we- don't die," she could barely speak through raggedness of her heart rate. "Before we get there!"

"Well yes, of course," Dipper agreed.

Fuming, she ran as fast as her hammering heart (which may or may not have only been from the fact that she was probably about to be eaten alive and certainly had nothing to do with the floppy haired loser running next to her) would let her. Her legs were becoming puddles of jelly under her, but she could see the tree line up ahead. A newfound energy pumped in her blood as she sped up to safety. Dipper chortled behind her, a shit eating grin plastered on his face as she slammed her body into the Shack door, sliding down it breathlessly.

The creature - a huge black mass of shadows with glowing red eyes stopped at the edge of the trees, growling ferociously at them. In the safety of the wards, Pacifica felt protected enough to flip it off. "That's right, mother fucker, you're not getting _this_ fine piece of ass!"

The Sattabear turned, slashing a hulking clawed foot into a tree before hulking back through the woods the way it had come.

 _Thank_ god.

Pacifica buried her face in her knees and let out a loud huff. Dipper slid down the wall to sit beside her, nudging her lightly. She didn't move her head from the studious study of her shoes she was making. The expensive shoes weren't the same fluorescent pink they'd been when she'd started off the day. Instead, they were clogged with mud and dirt.

She felt filthy.

"Hey, Paz."

"Shut up, Dipper."

He fell silent, thankfully, and she finally took a peek at his face. The smile was gone, a thin line of a frown in its place. His arms were wrapped around his legs, and he was toeing the wooden planks of the decking with his own muddy shoe. For a long time the silence stretched out, before he finally sighed, resting his head against the door.

"I'm sorry, Pacifica…sometimes I forget that you aren't as used to this as I am."

"Go figure," she snapped.

He fell silent again, looking away from her back towards the woods. God, he looked so pitiful – like a kicked puppy. She sighed to herself. Maybe she was being too harsh on him – if they were going to be together, they had to get involved with each other's interests, right?

 _Right._

Turning her body to face him, she placed a hand on his arm, fingers curling around his bicep. Dipper looked at her from the corners of his eyes, looking glum.  
"But…" Her grip tightened. "But I will get used to it. Eventually. I'll be an even better adventurer than you are – because, you know, I'm better than you at _everything."  
_  
Dipper snorted at that. "Cute," he said dryly. "But I like a challenge." His eyes widened as she leaned in close to him, a light blush spreading across his face.

Only when he started to lean in did she pull back. His expression faltered into one of exasperation as she stood.

"Oh believe me, I know," she said as she flicked her hair over her shoulder, a smirk toying at her lips.

"Hey, w-wait, that isn't fair - y-you can't do that!"

"Text me, kay?" She replied before turning and walking down the steps, hearing him groan with irritation.

Sauntering off, she jumped on the hot pink motorcycle her parents had bought her for her birthday, starting the engine. She lifted her head to look at Dipper, who was staring at her from where he sat, not having moved. She waved at him, and he lifted his hand to wave shyly back. The only word she could think of to describe it was _mush.  
_  
Sometimes it felt like she saw two sides of Dipper; one being this crazy adventure-seeking adult, someone so embodied with confidence that she couldn't help the envy that crawled up her spine, and then this shy, anxious kid who gave too much and received too little.

She wondered sometimes who the real Dipper was, or if maybe that confidence was something only she got to see.

Kind of like how she never showed how _vulnerable_ she felt to anybody else but him.

Pulling on the helmet and kicking the stand up, she sped off down the road, the wheels of her motorcycle kicking up dust behind her. Only when she was very far away from the Shack did she allow the smile to bloom across her face.

 _Damn him._

* * *

"She's so totally in love with you," Mabel said when Dipper came inside the house. She was leaning against the window, and he could see the imprint her breath and makeup had left on the glass.

"Were you watching us?"

She nodded vigorously, face serious. "Yes sir, yes I was. And if that isn't love, then I'm going to _FORCE_ it." She smashed her fist into her hand, grinning maniacally.

"Please don't," Dipper cringed. "Please, please don't."

Mabel flopped down on Grunkle Stan's old chair, stretching out on it. _"So._ Tell me everything."

Dipper could feel the blush slowly spreading across his face, reaching behind his head to rub his neck. He squeezed onto the seat next to Mabel. There wasn't nearly as much room for the both of them anymore, but they still made it work.

"Heck, I don't even know what I was thinking…" he began awkwardly.

"Oh no. Dipper, you didn't," she sounded mortified.

"…I did," he griped.

Mabel was silent for a moment, then threw her head back and started to scream with laughter.

"Mabel-" he tried, but she just gave him a hard whack against the arm to shut him up, her feet stamping against the ground like she was doing some bizarre form of tap dance. Or trying to create an earthquake.

 _"Mabel-"_

"Dipper, she's a total _priss!_ No wonder she looked like she was going to claw out your eyes – you don't take someone like her out monster hunting!" She wiped tears from her eyes, still giggling.

"Hey, that's not fair! She said she'd try!" He argued back.

Mabel's laughter abruptly cut off, and she looked surprised, hand dropping from her face. A kind smile appeared in place of her shock. "Wow, Dipper. She must really like you." Her voice was gentle and warm.

She was happy for him, and that alone made him feel twice as reassured about his relationship choices. "You think?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm no expert on Pacifica, but she wouldn't put up with that for just anyone."

Wow. Wow. He hadn't thought about it that way.

"What's gonna happen when we go back to school?" They only had a couple of weeks left in Gravity Falls, and Dipper really didn't want to leave. Not now – not so soon in his and Paz's relationship. The rational part of him said that when they came back next summer, they'd just pick up their relationship where they'd left it.

The not so rational side said, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING YOU'RE GOING TO FUCK THIS UP.

He tried to ignore that side, to varying lengths of success.

"You're gonna text and call and skype all the time, that's what, nitwit. Make sure she knows you haven't forgotten about her when you're in the middle of midterms and finals – and that this isn't just a 'summer' fling."

"And you're sure this isn't what this is for her?" That's what he'd expected anyway – they'd only been going out for the least two weeks, and while it had been fun, he'd always had this niggling little feeling that that was all this was to her; fun.

"God, Dipper, what'd I just say?"

"…that she wouldn't put up with that for just anyone."

"That's right!" Mabel jumped up off the seat, shoving Dipper as she did. She rubbed her hands together evilly, a feral grin stretching over her face. "Now; let's discuss _safety."  
_  
"Oh my god."

* * *

 **First fic done! Dipifica is actually my favourite pairing, so I'm kind of surprised I never wrote anything on them sooner! Oh well, I have now! Send me your headcannons and ideas, and Ill be sure to write them up!**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, this chapter has been a long time coming - sorry that I've been so unproductive lately! I really have no excuses since I've been on holiday, but, er, what are you gonna do? Super duper sorry!**

 **Anyway, the second chapter of my Dipifica stuff is set within the world of Reverse Falls, so that means it's Dipper and Mabel Gleeful, not Pines. If you aren't familiar with this AU, basically Dipper and Mabel are the bad guys, and Pacifica and Gideon are the good guys. I've taken my own twist to the story, since the AU really has nothing really set in stone either way. I hope you enjoy this! It was a monster to write, so I'm happy to have finished it FINALLY (I've been writing this since November, slay me).**

 **Enough of my ramblings, and onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Mabel Gleeful was a force to be reckoned with – that was one thing all of Gravity Falls knew for sure, though never for the same reasons _she_ knew. It was in the way she stood, the way she acted. The way she walked in her too high stilettos and performance getup. She flaunted her movements like she was on a Broadway stage, not in some dingy little tent in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere, flashing pearly white, perfect teethed smiles at everyone who walked her way.

Pacifica knew she was a lying _bitch._

No, she wasn't _psychic._ No, she wasn't _cool._ Nah-uh. No siree. All Mabel Gleeful was, was a shark waiting for its next meal – waiting for some innocent little fish to swim along so she could snatch it up like the vicious monster she pretended she totally wasn't.

She stood like she owned the world, hands on her hips, with a face that said, 'what gives you the right to look at _me,_ trailer trash?' She acted like she was a perfect little princess who would _never ever_ tip a person's perfectly good milkshake all over their favorite jacket, and she most _certainly was not 'hot stuff', thank you very much, Gideon._

"Get off of my _bed,_ you dirty little perv!" She shrieked, shoving Gideon off of her bed. Her cousin let out an _'oof!'_ as he hit the floor, the newspaper flying out of his hands.

"Pacifica, don't be a cow!"

"If I have to see another picture of that _bitch_ smiling like the good-for-nothing smut she is, I will _actually_ throw up."

"C'mon…she isn't that bad…she's _so_ pretty-" Gideon broke off as Pacifica started to gag, leaning over him. He shrieked like a pig, scrambling away from her until she started to laugh, flopping back onto her bed.

"You're so _mean,"_ he complained.

"I'm not _mean,_ Gid, I speak the _truth._ You just haven't seen what she's really like!"

"Yeah yeah, and I suppose her brother is any better, huh?"

Pacifica glanced out the window, her thoughts drifting. Mabel was a thorn in her side – a constant nightmare that cut into her self-esteem and ripped it out.

She _hated_ Mabel. She hated Mabel's friends. She hated anything to _do_ with Mabel.

And wherever she went, her brother seemed to follow like a shadow. Sometimes he was a step behind her, sometimes he would appear out of nowhere.

She hated him, but she also didn't know what to think of him.

God...what did they call him? It was after a constellation or something. D? D something? Derek? Dildo? Dipper?

Dipper.

She almost felt bad for him. What a name.

She really didn't know how she was meant to feel about the stoic boy. While Mabel's feelings always cascaded through her eyes and face, Dipper was very…closed off. Quiet. Thoughtful.

Even though Mabel was the more flamboyant and (at least to her), vicious of the twins, he still managed to scare her more.

Maybe it was because she didn't know where she stood with him – because he could do anything at a moment's notice, and she'd never expect what was to come. She could always count on Mabel to try and ruin her day, but with him…with him she really didn't know.

Time and time again, Dipper had been the one to tell Mabel and her friends to lay off of her whenever things got too far. Whether it was a slight tap on her shoulder, a glance, or a whispered word, she always seems to back off, glaring daggers at her the entire time. She didn't know why he did it. It certainly wasn't because he liked her.

Pacifica toyed with the gangly necklace around her neck, filled with colorful beads of every shade.

It was hard to tell with him, when she'd never once seen emotion flash across his face. But he _stared_ , boy did he stare.

Pacifica had only ever attended the Pine's family show once during her stay here, on her first day after unpacking. Gideon had come with her, and his little fifteen year old heart had soared on over to Mabel like a love struck puppy.

And Mabel, the _smut rag_ that she was, led him on like he actually _was_ a dog.

Dipper, however…he'd looked at her with those blue eyes of his that she was almost absolutely _sure_ had to be supernatural in origin, and they hadn't strayed from her for the rest of the show - even when he sawed his twin in half. She thought maybe he'd been sizing her up, like Mabel did before she attacked, but it was hard to tell with him.

"You know what, Gid, I think I'm going to go for a walk, kay?"

"Don't die," he said uncaringly, having situated himself on his bed while she'd been off daydreaming. The third journal was in his hands, face buried inside like he didn't want to be bothered.

"Wow, thanks for your concern," she said dryly, but skipped out of the room all the same. She waved hello to her Uncle Bud as she passed him in the living room, heading outside.

The fresh burst of air was…well, _refreshing._ The Oregon air was so much cleaner than the musky smog back in Cali (though to be fair, Piedmont wasn't nearly as bad as other parts of the state). Opening her arms wide apart like a pair of wings, she closed her eyes and hummed happily. It was for moments like these in the warm summer days that she lived for.

If Mabel was to see her, she'd undoubtedly call her a good for nothing hippie, but she _wasn't_ here, which only made the moment so much _better_.

"What are you doing?" A dull voice suddenly said behind her. Pacifica shrieked, spinning around, her eyes snapping open as she did so. In front of her stood Dipper, as blank faced and emotionless as she was accustomed to now. One hand held a plain, thick gray book, the other shoved into the pockets of black dress pants. Her eyes drifted up from his hands, noting the dark red dress shirt – different to the attire she was used to seeing him in. When she finally met his eyes, she saw that startling blue again, making her shift at the uncomfortable way it bore into her. His birthmark was as exposed as ever, hair carefully pushed out of the way. She could see him being meticulous - obsessive with the small details. He seemed like the type of person to stand in front of a mirror and make sure no hair was out of place; different to how Mabel would stand in front of a mirror to make herself look like an uppity buttface. Either way, he was out of his performance garb, it seemed, though he still looked far too formal to be trekking through the Oregon terrain.

"Oh…uhm, I- I…" She stuttered out uselessly. He raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing.

"What uh…what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was hoping I might speak to Gideon."

Her suspicions rose immediately. "Gid? What do you want with him."

"I want to ask him something."

She looked around herself and Dipper silently, frowning.

"She isn't here."

Gaze snapping back to Dipper, she asked, "Well then where is she?"

He ignored her question, instead asking one of his own. "Will you please let me see Gideon?"

"Tell me why."

"It's private business," he replied smoothly.

Face pulling into a frown, she gave in. "Okay…I _guess_ you can come in – but we'll have to sneak past my uncle Bud. You _are_ our competitor after all."

"After all," he repeated, eyes half lidded and empty. She didn't know how he did that, but the utter _emptiness_ was starting to freak her out a little. Surely he _did_ have emotions, right? Right? Everybody had emotions, didn't they?

Leading him past her uncle, who didn't have even the slightest clue Dipper was there, and then upstairs, she paused. "…wait here. Just for a second." She slipped inside and shut the door behind her without even giving him a chance to agree or disagree.

"Hey!" She greeted cheerfully.

Gideon looked up from the journal, face screwing up. "What are you up to?"

"Dipper wants to see you."  
He blinked at her blankly. "Dipper wants to see me?" It didn't seem to compute for a moment, but then he jolted up, ramrod straight. "Super creepy twin Dipper? That one? Is he here _now? Did you invite him in?!"_

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't I-"

"Because that's like letting a vampire into your home!" He squealed. "You don't _invite a vampire into your home."_

"You do if he sparkles!" Which Dipper did...sort of?

Or was that just her?

 _…oh dear._

Gideon jumped off of his bed, scrambling around until he decided to shove his book under his bed.

Oh. _Oh. Duh, Pacifica, you dumb fart. Of course! You forgot all about the journal!_

The look Gideon shot her clearly said he was thinking the same thing.

"Okay, okay, we're good," Gideon said, and with a nod Pacifica pulled the door open. Dipper hadn't moved from where he'd been standing, but when he saw her giving him an invited nod he stepped inside. She shut the door behind him.

His gaze traveled around the room, almost like he was inspecting it to see if it was up to his standard, but he sat down on the edge of Pacifica's bed without a word, looking at Gideon who sat on his own bed.

"…well?" Gideon blurted out. "What did you want, Gleeful?"

"I'd like your cousin to leave first, if that is acceptable with you."

"Hell no! Whatever you say to him, you say to me," Pacifica snapped before Gideon could get a word in edgewise. He threw a disgruntled look in her direction, but she knew he appreciated it.

Dipper was silent again, fingering the book in his hands gently, almost thoughtfully.

"…very well," he finally conceded. He straightened up a little. "Let me be perfectly frank with both of you," he began. "I need your journal."

Gideon's protests started immediately, her cousin spluttering like he was trying to deny he had one, but Pacifica's anger overrode the frantic panic. "Like hell we'd give it to you!" She fumed.

"Allow me to explain," he said slowly. He opened the gray book in his hands and placed it on the ground. He pulling the cover off, revealing the burning crimson book with the golden hand print underneath. Her eyes fell on the black number two. Even though Gideon never said anything, she could feel the curiosity bursting inside of him – he wanted to read the book cover to cover, she knew.

Pacifica peered at the page Dipper had laid open, frowning. It didn't look like the writing that Gideon had in his journal – rather, it was a spiky, almost spider like cursive that she could barely read. She imaged it getting up and crawling across the page. The crisp white paper looked newer than the yellowing parchment in the journal, so she surmised that Dipper had added these pages in himself. "I have come to understand that there is something much larger going on than I had previously predicted," Dipper remarked slowly.

Gideon and Pacifica shared a look. Dipper still looked as emotionless as ever, but…there was something else in his face. Something that was flickering in his eyes; worry. The emotion was startling enough for a little flutter to zip through her chest, because _that was all it was. Surprise. Yep. Nothing more. Certainly not._

"Look, Gleeful, I don't know what you think we can do for you, but-" Pacifica began.

"Please," he cut in bluntly, kneeling down beside the open book. She was so surprised her argument cut off rather suddenly. Since when did a _Gleeful_ say _please?_ "Please," he continued. "I…I cannot do this without seeing what information is in your journal. I have to know."

Pacifica decided then and there that she didn't like the worry, nor the way it seemed he couldn't suppress it. Something had to be seriously wrong. She wanted to ask what it was, but it seemed like Dipper himself didn't really have all that much of an idea. "…does this have something to do with Mabel?" She ventured.

Dipper's jaw jerked the tiniest bit, just enough that she knew she'd hit a nerve. "It has everything to do with Mabel, but I don't think she...comprehends it yet. You might not understand this, Pacifica, because of your relationship with her, but she _is_ my sister, and it's my job to protect her."

"Oh," was all Pacifica managed to say before she found herself kneeling next to Dipper. The twin froze when she put an arm around him. "We'll…we'll figure this out, Dipper," she promised.

"Thank you," he said, leaning away from her so her arm fell. Was that disappointment she felt?

Gideon looked between them, face scrunching up into a frown. "Ew," he stated. Jumping back off of his bed, Gideon reached under his bed to pull out the journal. Dipper didn't make any move to grab it, as part of her had suspected he might have. He did stare a little fixatedly on it, and she shivered at the strange glow permitting in his eyes.

"So…you want to have a look in here?" Gideon's voice seemed to draw him back to the predicament at hand, and he blinked rapidly.

"Yes."

"And you aren't going to stab us and run away with it?"

"I had no intention to."

 _No, that's certainly more Mabel's forte._

Gideon fingered the edge of the pages, and then, with a reluctant sigh, opened the book and placed it beside Dipper's. The pair pulled the others respective journals towards themselves, retreating apart almost immediately and pushing their noses in the books.

Ugh. She was surrounded by a bunch of _nerds_.

The room was silent for quite a while, only the sound of flipping pages and soft breathing breaking the quiet, and all the while, Pacifica stared at the stoic teen next to her. This…was most certainly not good. Nope. Not at all. Not. Good. She needed to stop. Stop, stop, stop, _stop._ Whatever it was that she was feeling needed to die _right_ _now._

Oh no.

It wasn't dying.

After some time, what felt like hours, Dipper stood up.

"Thank you. I have everything I need." He handed Gideon his journal back.

"What?" Gideon asked. "You're done already? But I haven't even - hey!" Dipper snatched his own book back despite her cousin's protests, slipping the gray cover back on immediately.

"I'll lead you out," Pacifica replied, jerking a thumb at the door as she jumped up. Gideon blabbered at them to wait all the way out the door until Pacifica closed it straight in his face. She heard the indignant squawk on the other side, but he didn't come chasing after them.

The pair walked downstairs, Dipper falling back into a silence that Pacifica felt awkward being stuck in. She made no attempt to talk, though. She was pretty sure whatever she said would fall on deaf ears.

"Well…see you later, Dipper," Pacifica said once they made it safely outside and away from Bud's view. She felt like she ought to say something to cement their rivalry again, so she cleared her throat, saying, "you better not be using this for world domination."

To her surprise, Dipper turned his head to look at her. Maybe he hadn't been as out of it as she thought? "You aren't going to ask what I wanted to know?"

Pacifica rubbed her arm, glancing around so she didn't have to meet those glowing eyes. "Well, no. What would be the point? Asking for answers won't get me anywhere if you're not willing to tell me."

"You're more perceptive than I thought."

"Uhm…thanks?"

Dipper looked away from her. "I…can't tell you what's going on. Honestly, it's best if you just stay out of it, I think."

Pacifica didn't know why he was saying such a thing to her. Surely, like Mabel, he wanted her out of the picture? That was what rivals did, wasn't it? The dark tone that crunched in the back of his voice suggested that maybe - just maybe, he was doing it because...he _didn't_ think they were rivals? Gathering her courage, she stepped forward, grabbing onto his hand. Dipper stared at his hand, then back up at her. Slowly, his fingers slid through hers.

For once, his iridescent, glowing eyes almost seemed normal.

"Pacifica?"

"Mhmm?" She said, a little absentmindedly, because _wow this was awesome, she was holding Dipper Gleeful's hand, HOLY SHIT!  
_  
"I'm sorry." Her full attention snapped back onto his blank, listless face, only there was something a little more genuine behind the façade. "…for what it's worth," he continued.

"Huh?" His admission shocked her more than she let on. She practically felt her heart stop.

"I know Mabel isn't that easy to get along with at the best of times. She gets pampered a lot, and she can be a bit nasty, but she really does have a good heart underneath it all. Even so…I, I'll try to stop her from harassing you so much. Okay?"

A small smile blossomed across her face, and if it wasn't for her rose tinted vision, she would have sworn she saw the faintest traces of a blush threatening to rise across Dipper's cheeks. "You'd do that? For me?"

He hastily stepped backwards, hand loosening from her grip. "No, not for you," he said contemptuously. "For the information you've given me, of course."

She didn't feel offended. Instead, she gave him a knowing smile as he huffed, straightening his shirt, and readjusting the gray cover on his journal. He didn't say goodbye, just turned his back to her and hastily walked down the steps and away from the Mystery Shack.

"Hey! Uh, Dipper!" She said quickly, racing down the steps after him and stopping a few feet away from him when he stopped and turned around. He didn't say anything, so she quickly launched into what she wanted to say before she lost her nerve.

"You…you're welcome to stop by…whenever you're free."

This time, the fact that he didn't answer was a little unnerving, and she wondered if she'd made the wrong decision.

And then, the corner of his mouth turned up a little, and she felt like her heart had just exploded into a thousand pieces in her chest.

No, not felt like. She was _sure_ it had, and it was the _best. Feeling. Ever._

Dipper gave her an appraising look, his hand sneaking out to twirl a piece of her hair around his finger. "I'll hold you to that," he murmured.

All too soon, he had dropped his hand and had started walking away again. Pacifica stared after him, letting out a soft sigh. Maybe she still didn't know what to think of him, but she most _definitely_ did _not_ hate him.

No.

She was pretty damn sure this was what love felt like, even though she'd never felt something like that strongly before.

She couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

 **Yay, all done, thank goodness! Glad to see this piece is over and done with. I've had a few requests from others about different AU scenario's for the Dipifica stuff, but I haven't even started writing anything else for this yet (I'm WAY behind on updates for some of my other stuff), but I'm hoping to get another chapter up before the end of February...giving myself a cut off date this time.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **(P.S, I'm looking for someone who's willing to beta read my stories for my Walk the Line stuff, or/and my Dipifica stuff, so inbox me if someone is keen on that!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am publishing this at 5:14 AM BECAUSE I JUST WANTED TO GET IT FINISHED AND UP AND IT'S ACTUALLY REALLY LONG.**

 **COLLEGE AU STUFF FOR ALL YOUR TRASH NEEDS.**

 **ALSO JUST A QUICK NOTE** **PACIFICA AND DIPPER DON'T KNOW EACH OTHER PRIOR TO COLLEGE HERE SO NO GRAVITY FALLS STUFF.** **I was following a prompt, and this is what it asked for, so, here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

* * *

Pacifica Northwest had thought college would be as much of a ride as high school had been. With the overabundance of wealth that her parents had, she had been sure they'd just pay off her teachers for high grades, like they always had- plus a solid GPA. She was used to half-assing it because what was the point in working hard when she was just going to get an A every time?

College had been a hard slap in the face. With a fish. Made of concrete.

Her professors couldn't be bought with flash cars, or beautiful mistresses, or fancy trips overseas, and it had been a harsh awakening. Of course, it was really her own fault. Her parents hadn't been particularly agreeable when she'd told them she wanted to further her education. Instead, they'd wanted her to stay home, attend parties, and eventually marry into an equally wealthy family with like, a handsome duke, or whatever, but they'd eventually subsided in their arguments, thankfully (and wow, she'd been surprised to learn that she _hadn't_ been disowned).

Being thrown into the deep end was worse when she realized she'd forgotten how to swim. She felt like she was drowning underneath piles of barely scraped by C-'s and D's, like the time she spent completing an assignment until three a.m. was pointless, because even if she knew the stuff, she didn't know how to study, or keep all of her work organized, or do the right equations, and it all just turned into a big mess that left her feeling frazzled (and looking it too, on some days).

She was glad she'd decided to forego joining a sorority. She just didn't have the time.

And that was why she was leaving the campus library at ten p.m., heavy bag on her back, and two ring binders stuffed full of haphazard notes for her finances assignment dropping all over the place.

"Hey!" A sharp, irritated voice called from behind the information desk. She spun around to see a student librarian leaning over the top of the smooth brown table top to point at the half scrunched notes spilling across the ground.

Ugh. _Him._

Pivoting on her feet, Pacifica turned to glare at the teenager, tilting her chin up in contempt. This certainly wasn't their first encounter, and if he continued to work at the library on Tuesday nights, it certainly wasn't going to be their last.

"Look, _Pines,_ sometimes I drop my notes, don't get your goddamn panties in a twist," she snapped at him. Dipper Pines had been working in the library for as long as she'd been coming to study there, and although she didn't know him, she knew his twin sister well enough.

And they did _not_ get along.

She was unfortunate enough to be rooming next door to Mabel Pines, and the girl just didn't know when to shut the hell up. It was all _go, go, go_ with her, and she had a voice that screamed mayhem.

At five a.m., Mabel and her god awful 'dance parties' were the last thing she wanted to be forced to listen to.

Dipper looked a lot like his sister, with ratty brown hair that stuck up like a birds nest, and brown eyes which she decided were definitely _mud colored._ Mabel was like a walking hazard sign with her fluorescent pinks and purples and every god awful color in the rainbow spectrum, and Dipper was all dark reds and blacks and grays (though from what she'd seen of him he seemed to permanently wear an old blue and white trucker's cap on his head).

She briefly considered walking straight out without picking her notes up, purely to aggravate him, but knowing her bad luck there was probably something on one of them that she would end up needing later.

Pacifica placed her binders down and shrugged her loaded backpack off. It hit the ground with a loud thump – loud enough that Dipper turned a deep scowl onto her – and bent down to gather her notes up, reaching for the ones that had fluttered under the study carrels. She sniffed snootily when she heard the light scuff of feet behind her, and then the gentle crinkling of someone else bending down to help pick up the loose papers.

"I don't need your help, you know," she bit out at Dipper, throwing a furious look in his direction. To his credit, he didn't bite back at the jibe like he usually would, instead standing back up when she stood, their eyes leveled at each other. Pacifica didn't let her shorter stature make her feel inferior, even though the way Dipper was looking down at her was clearly an attempt to. After a few moments he handed her notes over and she snatched them away, stuffing them into one of her binders.

"I'm not expert on keeping things clean and orderly," Dipper said as she turned to walk away. Her shoulders tensed at his voice. God, couldn't he just _stop?_ "But you'd probably have a better time at handling your workload if you kept things…I dunno, organized."  
"Don't tell me how to live my life," she spat back scathingly. He held his hands up at her in what she supposed was an attempt to placate her, but it only made her angrier.

"Look, Northwest, I'm just saying if you invested in like, a hole punch and separate binders for your classes, your life would be a ton easier. That way everything'll be kept together-"

 _"I don't need your help, Pines,"_ she hissed furiously.

"Yeah, you see, the problem is that I think you _do,"_ he replied smoothly, leaning over the information desk to pluck up a pen and pull a bright yellow sticky note away from the rest of the pad. She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him as he scribbled across the paper. Finishing, Dipper turned around and pushed it the gap between her hand and arm, a cocky smirk slowly growing on his face. "You should know that if you're going to be using an algebraic equation to represent an unspecified amount of money, then you really need to watch your bracketing. The bracket should go around the little 'x' and the two, not the six and four. You're changing the whole equation, and that's why your answers are coming out wrong."

"Uh, _yeah,_ I, like, knew _that,"_ she scoffed at him, going to flip her hair behind her shoulder, only to realize it was too short to do that. Cutting her hair had been a small act of rebellion against her parents, but she had yet to actually… _tell_ them she'd cut it. It barely brushed her shoulders anymore, and she just knew he mother would have a fit when she saw it, but at the moment she didn't much care.

Though the hold off from having long hair made her look like a total dweeb, and the cocked eyebrow from Dipper was only make her anger more palpable.

 _Jerk!_

"...Whatever, Pines!" She finally got out, snatching her bag back up and heaving it over her shoulders, ring binders cuddled tight against her chest so she didn't drop anything. "Just stay out of my way and we won't have a problem, got it?"

"Aye aye, captain," Dipper replied dryly, swiveling around to go back behind the information desk, and she marched out of the library with an angry huff.

She kept the sticky note.

* * *

Dipper didn't particularly _like_ working in a library. He liked getting free access to whatever books he wanted, of course, and it was always quiet inside, so it was a nice reprieve from classes, but he really hated the _people_ side of things. He was by no means a people person, and he'd much rather curl up in bed with a good book than go out and party like Mabel any day of the week.

Honestly he didn't know how she did it, the drinking thing. He'd seen so many videos of her doing keg stands that _he_ felt drunk just watching them.

Either way, she was definitely more sociable than him, and he wasn't in the business of denying to himself that she was _far_ more likable.

He got payed for working after classes, something he did every weekday, and Ms. Falton, the head archivist, seemed to like him well enough, so he could get over the students that drove him up the wall.

She said he had to cut back on his 'sass' though, especially on the students that _really got on his nerves._

"If you're just going to stand there and stare, why not take a picture, it'll last longer," Dipper said scathingly to the probable freshman standing at the front desk with a half open mouth and eyes that looked a little too glazed and red to be _totally_ clean. He leaned forward, snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Oi, this isn't taco bell, genius, get your munchies fix somewhere else."

"Hey man, can I get a…a cantina power burrito and…a grilled steak soft taco," the guy said. Dipper stared at him, throwing his hands up. _"Dude."_

"And a Mountain Dew."

"Okay, _seriously,_ if you don't get your ass outta here-"

"Mr. Pines, do you want _me_ to deal with this," said Ms. Falton with an inquiring smile. He threw a look in her direction, watching as she set the books down she was processing into the system. Finally, he nodded. "I uhm…I'll go…put the returns away," he muttered out, quickly making his escape. He loaded one of the trolleys up with books, pushing his way hurriedly out from behind the desk and down through the shelving. He could hear his boss quietly discussing different taco bell meals while leading the stoner to the exit.

 _Wow. I would have just punched him,_ he thought as he made sure the books were ordered precisely by their place in the Dewey Decimal System. _Violence. Totally a good way to deal with my problems._ He could practically hear Mabel half egging him on, half disapproving in his head.

He'd gotten about halfway through clearing the books out of the trolley when there was a soft cough behind him. He turned his head quickly, eyes falling onto Pacifica Northwest. Of course, it was Tuesday again – had a week passed already? He noticed right away that something was different.

"You took my advice," he noted.

She turned her head away, refusing to meet his eye. "Yeah…I took your advice," she said grudgingly.

"And has it been helping?"

A short nod back. He smirked at her, a little coyly. "That's good," he said. "Glad I could be of assistance." This time his words were mocking.

Pacifica walked forward a step, hesitated uncertainly, and then marched straight up to him. She shoved her ring binder at his chest, blurting out, "Iwaswonderingifyoucouldtutorme."

"What?" He repeated, blinking blankly, eyes flickering down to the carefully organized folder.

"I said…I…I was wondering if…you could, I dunno," her voice dropped lower, scuffing her shoe aggressively against the ground. "…tutor me."

He straightened up to his full height, surprise flitting across his face as he straightened the cap on his head. He took the binder from her hands, running a hand down the hard purple plastic to occupy himself. _Pacifica Northwest. Wants me. To tutor her?  
_  
"Uhm…I mean, I'm not tryna be rude, but…why?"

"Why?" She repeated. He thought he could see red creeping across her cheeks. She was embarrassed? "Look, Pines…I'm…I'm barely scraping through with my classes. My last assignment got a D and my GPA is slipping. People say you're like…really smart. So would you tutor me?"

It certainly wasn't the first time he'd been asked to act as tutor, but he was surprised the request had come from _her_ of all people.

"I don't tutor people," he said bluntly, pushing her ring binder back into her hands. He grabbed the trolley handles, pushing it further down the shelves. Pacifica stamped her foot viciously against the ground. "But I _really really_ can't fail out of school, Dipper!" She said stressfully. The use of his name made him stop, letting his hands slip from the handles. He pivoted on his feet and leaned against the trolley, looking at her. Without any nudging, she continued. "Do you know what'll happen if I fail? I'll have to go back to the manor and marry some _stupid duke_ or something! This is my last chance to prove myself and if I can't keep it together-"

"Okay," he said abruptly. The words left his mouth before he could fully register them. He suspected he looked almost as shocked as Pacifica did.

Maybe it was the look on her face, or the panicked tone that made him say it, but he found that he…didn't really regret it, not when the relief that slowly trickled its way across her expression was so unmistakable.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, and then Pacifica straightened up, tensing her shoulders and the expression faded. "Uhm…great. Can we, like…I dunno, meet somewhere? That isn't the library? I don't need people seeing me here with you."

"You think I want to be seen with you, either? Please, get off your high horse, Northwest."

"At least I'd give you some cred, Pines." Pacifica walked a few steps closer to him, her phone in her hand. "Here, type in your number. I'll text you."

Dipper took her phone, leaning one arm against the trolley as he typed out his phone number. Se practically snatched it back when he handed it to her. "Okay…I'll text you or whatever," she said after a moment, clearing her throat.

"Or whatever," Dipper echoed. He watched her retreating back until she disappeared from his line of sight.

* * *

He got a text that Saturday from an unknown number.

 _'_ _Hey, I can't find a good quiet study place. Any ideas, Pines?'_ Quite obviously, it was Pacifica, though obviously she didn't feel inclined to tell him that. He'd been in the middle of typing up his next paper _'integration of stiff equations'_ for his applied mathematics class when his phone buzzed, pulling him out of the steady rhythm he'd set into. With a little irritation he replied, _'If youre so against being seen with me, we can just study in 1 of the private study rooms at the library.'_ He half expected a reply straight away after pushing send, but didn't for a good few minutes, so he spent the time tidying up his notes from class and saving his word document…and then double saving it, just to be sure.

 _'_ _Is that common knowledge?'_ Pacifica finally text back. _'Why didn't I know about this?'_

 _'_ _I handle the keys, I make the rules.'_

 _'_ _You're a selfish bastard.'_

 _'_ _I try.'_

There was a lull in their banter, so he chucked his phone on his bed and stood up, stretching. He didn't share a room with anyone else, luckily, because his roommate had dropped out halfway through Hell Week, and he hadn't gained another since. Mabel told him that it was 'sad and dumb' that he didn't have a 'roomie' and that he was going to turn into a hermit.

Which was...well, she wasn't _completely_ wrong, but she definitely wasn't _right_ either. He wasn't at hermit status. Yet.

His phone lit up as he plopped down on the bed with a book in hand.

 _'_ _Can we meet now?'_

Dipper stared at his phone, brows furrowing. Did she think he would just drop everything and follow her like some dog on a leash?

 _'_ _Y?'_

 _'_ _I'm really desperate for help. I'll pay you.'_

Dipper stared at the message for some time, folding his legs so he was sitting cross-legged on his bed. He wasn't stupid, by any means. He knew what the Northwest name meant, and he knew the offer could mean…well, _anything._ He had a huge student loan to his name…and it wasn't wrong to expect a little bit of dough to make his life a little easier, was it?

 _'_ _How much?'_

 _'_ _We'll figure out the details, just meet me at the library now.'_

 _'_ _K.'_

Dipper let out a groan of annoyance as he flopped backwards against his pillows, staring at the ceiling. He had at least expected her to give him a little more warning before asking. No doubt she was used to being waited on hand and foot so he shouldn't have been so surprised. He swiped up his books and computer (he had stuff to do too, after all), shoved his phone into the back pocket of his jeans, and left his dorm room.

* * *

Pacifica stared at herself in her bedroom mirror, her phone clutched in her hand.

K. He had sent her a 'k.'

 _Rude._

But that really wasn't the problem. The problem was that she was finding something nice to wear _difficult._

In fact, _that_ wasn't even the problem. The _actual_ problem was that she was _trying_ to find something nice to wear. She was only meeting _Dipper Pines,_ perhaps the biggest dork in the whole school, so why was she even _bothering?_ She told herself that it was because she could potentially see one of her friends walking around and it would be a total disaster if they saw her looking less than her worth.

Finally, she settled on a soft but snuggly knit sweater to combat the cold temperatures outside, a brown leather skirt, some thick woolen stockings, and some flat white oxfords. Her style had significantly changed since she'd started college. She saw it as just another way to get out from under the thumb of her parents influences.

She was a step out the door when she realized she'd forgotten all of her books, so she rushed back inside and gathered the ones she needed into a small backpack, rushing out of her room quickly. She was lucky that her dormitories weren't that far away from the campus library, so she could avoid being out in the blistering Oregon wind for too long. A minute outside and she could already feel her cheeks flushing red from the cold. She should have grabbed a jacket.

She walked briskly to the library, watching her breath fan out in front of her like smoke. She felt her steps quicken the closer she got to the library, and she welcomed the warm heating of the building, wriggling her cold toes in her shoes. She looked around, but couldn't see Dipper yet, so she settled with looking at some of the novels the library had for lending while she waited. She didn't have a single idea which dormitory he was in, but she hoped he would come by soon.

Pacifica didn't even hear Dipper walk in, but she felt the tap on her shoulder. "Go with Poe," he suggested, handing her a thin book titled _'The Raven'._ She raised an eyebrow at him, mildly surprised at the suggestion.

"Closet Goth," he explained with a barely concealed but wry smile. She shook her head as she looked the book over. She thought she recognized the name 'Poe', but she didn't think she'd ever read anything from him. It certainly _looked_ Gothic.

"Ugh. Dork," she stated, looking around to make sure no one was watching them. She noted that Dipper was toting a slim computer and a few textbooks under one arm. He didn't look particularly dressed for the weather in some holey jeans and a flannel.

 _Sloppy,_ she heard her mother's voice sound in her head. _No honorable Northwest should speak to such riff-raff,_ her father would have said had he been with her at that moment.

"And proud," he said as he walked away, drawing her attention back to him as he leaned against the front desk and began chatting with the big-eared kid standing behind it. She saw a set of keys exchange hands, and with a slight flick of his wrist Dipper was indicating she follow him.

For a while she didn't move, watching the big-eared guy until he returned to the magazine he was reading. She realized it was stupid of her, to feel so embarrassed about hanging around Dipper. He didn't really seem like that much of a nerd, and she briefly wondered if maybe it had just been her past interactions with Mabel that had set her against him so quickly. But then, she barely knew him, so who was she to say that he wasn't?

She paused behind Dipper as he shoved a key in a lock. There was a soft click and then Dipper was pushing the door open. He let her step inside first, flipping the light on after shutting the door. They flickered to life, revealing a relatively small room with a thick table in the center, four chairs surrounding it. The blinds were shut, but the ceiling lights provided the perfect amount of visibility.

Pacifica watched Dipper as he took a seat in one of the chairs, putting his computer down and opening it, putting the few textbooks he'd brought into a small pile in the corner, and setting out a few notes in front of them. She dropped into the seat next to him, placing her own books and papers down.

 _Stupid. You should have brought your laptop._

"So…" Dipper said, and he wasn't meeting her eyes, rubbing the back of his neck. Her eyes followed the movement.

"Yeah…I just…I can't work out why this checkbook isn't balancing," she said after a moment, turning her face away from him and down into her ring binder, flipping quickly through the pages. "I've tried _everything_ I can think of, and all I can think of is that the possible payout was incorrect, or one of the stores mentioned here gave the recipient the wrong price."

"And is it an order check?"

"Yes, I made sure to write that, so that's why I'm thinking it's got to be one of those two issues," she explained. Dipper was watching her face closely, eyes occasionally flickering to the information she pointed at, before returning to her, nodding at intervals.

"And why couldn't that be the answer?" He inquired.

She opened and shut her mouth. "Well…because…because that's too easy."

"Sometimes it's the easiest answers that stump people, because they're expecting things to be difficult," he replied as he turned on his computer. While he waited, he turned to look at her. "Okay. So, you've got two possible ideas – I know it's tedious, but if you want to raise your grade you're gonna have to do it. Go through each section of the data collected and look first at the clients pay grade, any tax exemptions, family, all the 'outside the box' things. Even if you can't find anything specifically pertaining to that idea, you're gonna find that it's better to cover all your ground than cut your losses. Your professors will like that you're taking the initiative to ask questions, because that's what you're gonna have to do in the real world." Dipper paused in his little speech, glancing at her. "Of course, that's _if_ you decide you want to do this sort of thing. You obviously don't have the need to."

Pacifica let out a bitchy scoff. "Just because I'm a Northwest doesn't mean I'm happy to live in my parents' shadow."

She thought she saw a small tug at the corner of Dipper's lips, like he approved of that, and she was a little surprised at the funny feeling that made her stomach to somersaults.

 _Oh no,_ she realized rather violently, a powerful jolt punching her right in the chest. _He's cute._

Before long they'd fallen into silence. It was…well, it wasn't _awkward,_ but it wasn't _not awkward_ either.

She was pretty sure she was the one making it sorta-but-not-also awkward. It was like that one thought had snapped her awake from a deep slumber, and now she couldn't stop seeing how cute the poofy mess of hair on his head was, couldn't seem to tell herself that it was _definitely not okay to touch his hair._ His eyes were decidedly not the muddy color she'd originally assumed they were, and even though she suspected her could feel her staring at him, she kind of _wanted_ him to look at her, so she could get a better eyeful of what type of brown they actually were.

 _A cute brown._

Even so, every time he shifted too quickly, or she thought he might be about to ask something, she'd turn her head away and go back to pretending to work through her collected data.

The clock ticked by steadily, and all too soon Pacifica found that Dipper was standing up from the table.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked quickly.

"…it's six thirty. I'm going to get myself some dinner-"

She didn't mean to say it. She _really really_ didn't, but she did anyway. "Can I come with you?"

Dipper lifted his hat a little to scratch the side of his head. "I thought you didn't want to be seen with me? Or has that changed?"

"I…well…" She found herself stuttering, and _wow_ that was unbecoming, so she cleared her throat quickly, stating, "You're right. I don't want to be seen with you."

His hat dropped firmly back onto his head. "Then we're at an agreement," he said, and his voice had stiffened significantly. He made to walk out after collecting his things, twisting the doorknob open.

"No, wait!" She said quickly, grabbing at his arm and _oh wow was that muscle? Oh crap, oh no. It was._ "I…" she hesitated, trying to find something to say. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't spew the 'thank you' from her mouth. "…I said I'd pay you, right?" She said instead. "Let's just get that out of the way now-"

"Forget it," Dipper said. She paused, surprised. That wasn't something she was used to hearing, and she could tell Dipper was fighting the sudden decision. "Seriously...I don't need your money. I'd honestly forgotten about it, anyway. So...it's whatever."

"…okay," she said blandly. They both seemed to realize at the same time that she hadn't let his arm go, so she hastily released him.

"Right…"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Well…I guess…"

"You, er…you want to stay in here for a bit longer?"

"I...hm…no, I guess I'll finish up to," Pacifica turned away quickly and began packing up her things.

 _Now_ this _is awkward.  
_

* * *

The same routine continued on for the next few weeks. Come mid-terms, Pacifica was feeling a lot more confident in herself, and she would have been kidding herself if she said that it wasn't thanks to Dipper's help. He'd always been the quick to anger type, but he was notably patient whenever she asked his advice on something – even if he'd already answered the same question three times already. She appreciated that he kept at it until he found a way to explain things in a way she understood.

They'd bonded surprisingly quickly, and she suspected it had something to do with their mutual love of reading. Every time they met Dipper would tell her the title of a book to read, and so she'd go and read it. He liked his classics, especially anything Sherlock Holmes related, and he had a particularly fondness for Edgar Allen Poe.

Pacifica had called him pretentious and he hadn't even bothered to deny it, just laughed in her face with that oddly endearing grin.

He was _definitely_ a dork. He liked to play 'Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons,' and he had a borderline creepy obsession with anything supernatural related. Upon learning that, she'd launched into a story about a lumberjack ghost that had cursed Northwest manor. Dipper had been so enthralled by her tale that he'd barely even noticed when dinner came and went, and when they'd finally parted ways that night, they'd texted each other well into the morning.

They decided to meet up the day after their midterm results came back, the usual time and place, and she was practically bubbling with excitement when they day finally came. She'd done well – _really well,_ on her papers. Her grades had risen from barely averaging at best, to B's (and A's in some classes). Her professors seemed fond of expressing this themselves, but although their opinions were great, they weren't the ones she wanted to hear the most.

When she finally saw him after pushing the library door open, she couldn't help but smile at how bundled up he was. He was wearing a fat woolen jacket, and for once his cap had been replaced by a warm beanie, though she suspected his cap was in the bag on his back – he never went anywhere without it.

Dipper turned around when she called his name, and he grinned roughly at her. "Hey, Paz."

"Hey," she said as he jingled the keys at her. She followed at his side, shivering the last of the cold away from her. "It's really starting to feel like winter," she noted.

"Mhmm," Dipper said. "I'm not used to Oregon winters."

She laughed dryly. "Yeah, I can see that."

"Hey, at least I'm _dressed_ for the weather. You look like you've just come from fashion week in Mulan."

She punched his arm. "First, it's _Milan,_ not _Mulan,_ genius, and second, excuse you! This is one of the _winter_ lines from Milan fashion week! I'm probably worth more than your house right now."

He eyed her, and she felt a shiver run up her spine at the look on his face. "…doesn't cover much," he noted. "Not very wintery."

"Sh-shut up. You know nothing about fashion."

He 'harrumphed' at her as he unlocked the door the private room. Dipper shed his woolen jacket and beanie. As she'd expected, he pulled is trucker cap from his bag. "Much better."

"Maybe you should marry that hat," she said.

"Maybe I will. Maybe I'll name it 'Hat Pines' and have three lovely children – Cap, Snapback, and Bowler."

"You're a nut job," she snorted. He slid an arm over her shoulders, flicking a strand of loose hair. "Sure I am. But you love it."

He had _no idea._

All too soon, he'd pulled his arm away, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "So….?" He pressed, eyebrows rising.

"Uh…what?"

"Your results?"

"Oh!" She couldn't believe she'd almost forgotten. "Dipper," she laughed. "Dipper, I'm getting A's and B's! _A's and B's!"_

His eyes widened a little, smiling a big, goofy, shit-eating grin, and then she was being lifted up off of the ground and he was spinning her around and _wow that felt really good, this was okay – she was totally okay with this._ She wasn't prepared for the amount of butterflies fluttering through her stomach as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm so happy for you," he murmured into her ear. His breath tickled. Slowly, they separated, just enough so they could clearly see each other's faces. Dipper licked his lips, and her eyes drew down to follow the movement. They looked so kissable.

"Dipper?" She breathed out.

"Hm?"

"Kiss me."

He didn't say anything, walking backwards to put her down on top of one of the shelves built into the wall so they were roughly the same height. His face pulled back slightly, his warm brown eyes – eyes that actually had the tiniest green flecks in them – raking over her face, dissecting every feature, and when he spoke, it was words that she'd dreamed about hearing him say.

"I've wanted to do this for a really long time," and then he'd tilted his, hand sliding over her cheek, and his mouth was pressed firmly against hers. Nothing else mattered anymore except Dipper and the fireworks behind her eyes as they slid shut. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she drew his body closer, fingers sliding up into his messy hair and it _was_ as soft as she'd hoped. Her thoughts were flying a mile a minute, standing still for the brief few seconds it took for Dipper's own fingers to find their way into her hair, the other hand cupping the back of her neck so delicately she thought that she might _actually_ be made of china. She thought she might be completely okay with breaking right now, if that were the case, because this feeling was _so indescribably good_ that she never ever wanted it to end.

"Dipper…is that…your sister?" She eventually asked through the tangle of their lips. She could see a bright pink sweater jumping up and down, crouching, and moving around in an attempt to see inside. She felt Dipper smile, more than saw it, felt his hand on her cheek as he pulled her face back to look at him. "I might have told her I was trying to put the moves on you today."

"So noble."

"I do try, my fair maiden."

Her nose wrinkled and she snorted a little. Dipper's laugh vibrated against her ribcage, slowly dying off as he said, "Besides, she can wait. I have someone _much more interesting_ to speak to right now," he said as he leaned forward again.

The rest of the day _did not_ consist of speaking.

* * *

 **I actually think this is my first purely fluff thing. I mean, yes, I do enjoy my angst, BUT I LOVE THE FLUFF. I really enjoyed writing to be honest with you, so hopefully you can all enjoy!**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing! Until next time,**

 **Filthy Mallards.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A shortish one shot for this collection because I had a sudden inspiration! I still have heaps of requests that I'm in the midst of writing but I had to get this one out before I could continue. Not exactly a crime AU, but...but yeah, this is what it is. Have at it!**

 **I don't own Gravity Falls!**

* * *

Pacifica would be the first to admit that she wasn't the most morally guided person in the world, and that was with complete disregard for her nightly activities. By day, she was Pacifica Northwest, socialite queen in Gravity Falls and the greater Oregon area. She had a foot in the door at the white house, ears sitting in at the United Nations, and people peppered through different intelligence agencies all throughout the world – and everyone knew it. It was no secret just how many careers should could ruin with a snap of her fingers, how many people's lives she could ruin if they got on her bad side.

What _wasn't_ quite so apparent to her reverent onlookers and lackeys was her… _other_ business.

Being a mob boss wasn't exactly an _easy_ profession, not when her organization was one of the FBI's most wanted criminal enterprises, and certainly not when there was a reward sitting prettily on the head of 'Elise Salem' AKA 'Notre Dame.' It was unfortunate for those attempting to get her out of the picture, then, that no one would _ever_ suspect Pacifica Northwest to be the head of such a despicable business.

Which was _completely perfect_ for her, of course, in regards to the shipments of illegal substances and weapons in and out of the country – and the information that got shared with her. People payed a hefty price for intelligence on the political affairs of the world nowadays. Everybody was into everybody's business, and the longer it stayed like that, the longer crime payed.

Even more than the racketeering, coercion, extortion, and various other illegal activities, there was the deepest side to her business – the side of her dealings that she only shared with one other person. Not even her most trusted allies, bar one, were allowed to deal with the supernatural aspect of her business, because all in all, _that_ was where at least seventy-five percent of her profits came from. Magic was a precious commodity to her clients, and where there was a demand, she would supply.

 _Besides,_ in human terms, dealing with magic wasn't even a criminal offense! It wasn't like they could throw her in jail for a crime that didn't even _exist._ And if she did happen to get caught one day for one of her other crimes, she'd probably end up getting placed in a nice little padded cell instead – something that was completely fine by her, because at least she wouldn't have to stand on piss covered floors and eat slop for dinner.

However, for the more organized magical communities like the fae and the gnomes though, she had to be very careful in the folk she dealt with. If she got caught by _them…_ well. It mightn't be too pleasant for her, at any rate.

So far though, her empire was only going in one direction: up. Clients payed up on time (and if they didn't, she had enforcers to make sure they didn't miss it again), her associates were firmly kept under her thumb, and the name Pacifica Northwest was so far removed from Elise Salem that she was fairly confident she'd be at this game for a long time to come.

"Oh Pacifica darling, you simply _must_ tell us more about your rendezvous with the young duke last spring!" Her mother gushed proudly from her seat, a sparkling flute of champagne in her hand. She hid her grimace, casting her eyes away to watch her guests. Many of them danced and skirted across the dance floor, while others talked circles around each other. Her mother was easier to bare now that her father was out of the picture, but that snotty attitude was still ever-present - in fact, she dared to think that the more surgery she got, the more arrogant she became.

 _Gross._

From the corner of her eyes, she saw a dark shadow pass by the wall.

"Mother, I actually have to go," Pacifica said suddenly, swiping her purse from the table and gathering her dress in her hands as she stood. Priscilla paused, looking offended to having been interrupted.

"But Pacifica, you haven't even finished your drink-"

Priscilla was too late to stop her from leaving. Even as she reached out to grab her arm, Pacifica had already escaped from the comfortable seating area and started walking quickly from the ballroom, her heels tapping out quick, snappy beats against the hardwood floor. Once she was away from the visibility of her guests, she picked up her pace, running down the mansion hallway and then up the stairs, fumbling for the key in her little silver clutch. She paused when she was outside the double oak doors to her study, her breathing rushed and ecstatic.

She clicked the key into the lock, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath to compose her, and then opened the door.

"Took your time," Dipper said as he pushed himself around on the swivel chair.

"Shut the hell up I got here as fast as I could and you know it."

She caught the little smile on his face as he continued to spin on the chair. Instead of sending a sharp quip back at her, he simply said, "You look freakin' beautiful, you know."

"Like I don't know that already," she laughed. Finally having the forethought to close and lock the door behind her, she added, "You on the other hand, look like you've come straight outta Al Capone's riff raff."

Dipper looked down at himself as she walked over. Her eyes flickered over him, not stupid enough to deny that she was admiring him. He really _did_ look like he'd been ripped straight out of the prohibition era, what with the pressed white shirt under a cinched waistcoat, and a black fedora sitting cleanly on his head to boot. His jacket had been thrown over the back of the chair, tie haphazardly undone at his neck.

Grinning, Dipper held up a simple yellow tape measure with a simple design on the front shaped like an hour glass. "Cause I was," he said.

"What? No way!" She said as she sat down on the desk, sliding one finger along the edge of the fedora before pulling it off and placing it on her own head. "How much did you mess up for the time anomaly police or whatever?"

"Enough."

"You know doing that literally helps us in no way whatsoever?"

"Hey now, I can't _always_ run around playing good cop all day. Gotta let the dirty cop be a dirty cop every once and a while, love."

"You're going to get yourself caught with the crap you're pulling. And then _I'm_ going to get caught saving your dumb ass."

"Oh honey, you have absolutely no faith in me. You should know that a man as suave as myself knows how to stick to the shadows."

Pacifica rolled her eyes, leaning forward over the desk so she could slide her hands over his cheeks and bend in close to nuzzle her nose against his. "You're such an idiot," she muttered as Dipper let out a chortle of laughter. His hands moved up her arms to where her own rest against his cheeks, his thumb fiddling across the glittering silver jewel on her ring finger.

"And you're stuck with me for the long haul."

"Oh _lord,_ kill me now!" She bemoaned dramatically, pulling her hands away so she could place one against her head like she was going to faint, falling off the desk and onto her fiancé's lap. He let out an amused grunt, arms winding around her waist as he started to spin on the chair again. They went falling off backwards when Dipper spun the chair too fast, tumbling into a heap of laughter on the floor. She buried her face in his chest, shaking her head as she tried to quell down an undignified snort. His hand slid up and down her back before finding purchase in her carefully curled hair, twisting in gently.

When they finally settled down, Dipper asked, "You ever gonna tell your mother you're engaged to a commoner?"

"She's still useful to me right now. I can wait a little longer before giving her a heart attack," she joked.

Dipper hummed gently, bending his head down to kiss her hair. "Love you," he said.

"You clod," she murmured as she slowly lifted her head, letting him pull away as she did. "I love you too."

"I know you do." His voice only held a strain of cockiness, the sincerity that touched his voice stronger.

And then they did that thing again – the thing where they looked each other in the eye, and stopped all the joking and let quiet settle over them like a wave. Pacifica's fingers brushed through his hair gently, and she realized with a start that his hair was a sticky. She pulled her hand back, staring at a little smear of red on her hands. "Oh, you _have_ been getting into a mess, haven't you?" She tutted. "Well…at least you cleaned up your clothes before coming home."

"Ah, anything for you, Paz, anything for- _oomph!"_

She cut him off before he could continue, her lips pressing hard against his. Dipper's arms wrapped tight around her waist, pressing down her body flush against his as his mouth started to move against her own. It wasn't long before tongues got involved in the mix, pushing against one another in an attempt to find a decent rhythm, and then hands were roaming in places they weren't meant to be roaming, pulling at clothing and hair and trying to find rough purchase anywhere and everywhere they could.

No. She wasn't the most morally guided person in the world, but as long as she had her partner in crime at her side, she didn't really give a damn. He was here, and he was all hers, and he was just as bad a person as she was, and she wouldn't have had him any other way.

Thank god everyone was downstairs. She really didn't think she'd be able to refrain from putting a hit on anyone who walked in on them now – not when Dipper's embrace was oh so warm.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear as his teeth worked at the skin at her clavicle, pulling just enough to leave a mark but not enough to hurt.

"Love you too," he breathed out.

"Yeah...I know you do."

 _I know you do._

* * *

 **And we are done for this chapter! I have a few fics to update soon that I haven't and I'm running behind schedule, but I'm glad I got this chapter up.  
**

 **Until next time, thanks for the R &R!**

 **Filthy Mallards.**


End file.
